Good Enough
by Kanna-raine
Summary: Selphie is a changed woman. Seifer is a fallen man. Can they help help other, and even fall in love? Rated M for language and future Lemon....Oh well new at this so...Bite me...Selpher...R&R...! Put on hold due to wrighters block...BLAST! !
1. Coffee and meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8. I don't own Disturbed or Evanescence. I don't own anything but the clothes on my back the food that I eat and the nightmares that seem to love me, even tho I don't love them back...Soooo...Bite meh...

* * *

Cid coughs as if clearing the mucus from his ol' windpipe, Looking at the angry looking teen girl infront of his desk. "Now,Slephie." He stared off carefully. "Please understand that you are the only on in the Garden that can take on this Mis.." 

"Don't you dare say 'Mission'!" Selphie cut off the elder man, whom looked startled at her outburst. A unlit cigarette bouncing between her black colored lips. The once bouncy carefree girl that every one had come to love had changed. Her once short burnette hair now long silky and black the same shade as her lips. Her green eyes deeper and darker. Her entier outfit black and cover with chains and fishnets. More pale and death like.

* * *

_Flashback-ish_

She entier profile had changed after the big final battle at Ultamecia's castle. After Irvine had taken her heart ripped it out of her chest squished it between his fingers, threw it on the ground, spit on it then stopmed down on it as hard as he could and set it aflame.

Thats when she stopped putting on the mask to cover her scars and pain. Quistis was worried. Zell freaked out. Rinoa cried for her empty shell friend and Squall acted like he saw nothing wrong with her but inside he was thinking of ways to kill Irvine as he worried about Selpie.

Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, and even Squall tried to confort her. She pushed them away with empty hurtful, empty words then locked herself in her dorm for half a year. Becoming extreamly thin and pale. After the half year Zell and Squall dragged her out of her dorm and forced her to eat atleast three hot dogs before Rinoa and Quistis dragged her away from the enraged men before they could force ten more hotdogs in her mouth.

Taking her out for a shopping spree because her old clothes were falling off of her. Taking her to Hot Topic buying her ten pairs of pants, ten pairs of shirts, underwear and bras, twenty fishnet shirts, and three pairs of boots. the rest of the year the guys forced her to train to gain her strength making her learn how to handle other weapons. They let her continue to train under there watch til she became an expert with every weapon.

She scared them when a high ranking SeeD confronted her about her look and the way she had changed. She had beaten the muscular man to a bloody pulp with her bare hands in attempt to kill him. It took Zell, Squall, and even Rinoa's sorcess powers to restrain her. When the poor man had been carted to the infermary, Selphie collasped in to tears. The men backed away and let Rinoa escort her to her room. Later that day Quistis informed Selphie and Rinoa Headmaster Cid wanted Selphie in his office now. Selphie clutched to Rinoa and Quistis and they went with her to the headmasters office.

Thats when Cid really saw how bad Selphie was depressed and pissed when she came in to the office with the other two women. Clinging to them for dear life. She slumped in the chair holding on to their hands. Cid gave her a sturn talking to that night then comforted her with a fatherly hug. Letting the girls take her back to her room. Before reciving an important call.

* * *

Now standing infront of the elder man's deak tired and angry. It was 3 in the moring for hyne sakes! Right now she would either love a cup of hot steaming coffee or her blankets. She couldn't sleep with pillows they always ended up on the floor.

"I don't need to babysit a grown man. Have someone else do it." She says throwing up her thin, pale arms. "Do you even know what time it is?"

"Yes I do. Now would you please sit down?" Cid asks rubbing th bridge of his nose. Feeling relived to hear the jangle of chains as Selphie flops down in the chair. Her eyes burning holes in to the man's forehead. "I know, you would rather be in bed at the moment, instead of being here. But you are the most powerful SeeD here in this Garden. _You_ can control him. _You_ can get the job done." Cid says looking at the girl. His old tired eyes connecting to young angry ones. "Will you do it...Please?"

The man had never said 'please' to any student except the high ranking SeeDs. It sort of startled her for a milla-second. " Where is he and for how long?" She demands. Her hardened voice softened a fraction.

"In Deling City. And for a day or two. Unless you want to take your time." He knew as soon as the words slipped from his mouth that she would rather get the mission done as soon as possible than taking her time and boring herself with a man.

"I'm sorry father." She says walking around his desk and embracing the old man. She concidered Cid as her dad. He was the only one who really kept her in line.What little line there was. Treated her like a daughter and a SeeD.

Cid only pats the girl's head still being taller that her even if she was wearing four inch heals. She fakes a cough and backs away. Bows her head and took in a deep breath letting it out slowly before looking him in the eyes. "When do I leave, Sir?" She asks getting back in to the formal SeeD mannor.

"I need to place a call but when ever your ready." Cid smiles. Selphie returns a half-hearted one. She never really put her whole heart in her smiles or what ever she had to do unless it was a mission.

"You can place the call right now. I'm going to pack and get a pot of coffee. I'll be back in less than thirty minutes, Sir." She salutes him and walks out of the office. Taking the eleavator down to her dorm and packs her clothes.

Her mission clothes. She doesn't wear the Garden uniform anymore. Finding the skirts to short and cumbersome to fight in. Her new outfit consists of old black baggy 'Gothic' pants with many pockets for her many weapons. A black fishnet shirt and a black tank top. Black leather fingerless gloves and a black mask to cover her mouth and nose. Walks over to her personal computer and pulls out her Ipod. Connects and downloads the songs while she make a pot of coffee. Going back to her computer click on the songs she wanted mostly Evanescence songs and Disturbed. Waiting for the coffee pot to stop and all of the music to download she takes the time to braid her long hair that reached her rear end. Pulling the thick brid in to a bun and pinningit to her head in the way rinoa had showed her. Taking out a slip of paper and a pen. She scribded out a note and stuck it in her top pocket at her hip. Fixes her make up and pulls the Ipod out of the computer before grabbing the coffee pot. Dumping a ton of sugar and creamer in it. Swirls the pot's contents while grabbing her bag, headphones and walks back to the ellavator only to be stopped by Garden staff in there ugly old fasion garbs.

"What are you doing up at this hour student No. 25666987100, Selphie Tillmit?" Garden staff number one asks.

"What is your purpouse for being out at this hour?" Demands the second.

" By the permission of Headmaster Cid I have every right to be up at this un-heavenly hour. My puropuse in none of you damned business. You nosey bastards." She hisses out shoving them out of her way and presses the button waiting for the mass of metal to make its way to her floor.

"Insaboradanation!" Number one declares.

"I don't care. You fuck with my mission I will personly cut off your heads and eat your brains for breakfast. You have an issue with me take it up with your choice of my many weapons!" She turns growling at them then takes a sip of her fresh hot coffee.

"Headmaster WILL hear about this." Number two says.

"Don't care."

" You are demoted 10 ranks." Number one says with an air of athority.

"You have no control of demoting or promoting ranks. Your empty threts have no affect on me. So shove it up you pinched ass cheeks and take it like men. Back the fuck up...I've got a job to do." She says and step into the eleavator taking another sip. Just as the doors close she flips off the Garden staff members. Reaching her desitantion. She dumps her bag on the chair she had occupied earlier less that ten minutes ago.


	2. Music and motercycles

"I'm ready. And so you know you staff needs to back off of me and you will be getting two member in here later." She states.

"What will they be in here for?" Cid asks. Fearing her answer.

" I told 'em off for stopping me in the hall. They said something about 'Insubordanation' and deducting me ten SeeD ranks. I informed them they couldn't use that empty thret on me. I really don't care." She shruggs. Cid thaked Hyne that she didn't knock out a member for stopping her." I told 'em if they had a problem with my conduct that they should take it up with you." She drains half of the pot in one gulp. Feeling a awake for the moment.

He smiles at her and shakes his head chuckling a bit. "You are really something you know that. Really something."

"Yeah...I know." She says laughing abit at herself. " I think they were scared for a moment. So. Where do I pick up the brat exactly?"

" At Callaway's place." Cid says. "Try not to kill anyone this time."

Selphie shrugs. " I can try, but, I can't promise." She empty the pot and sets it on Cid's desk, Knowing someone will take care of it later. Cid tosses her a set of keys and she catches it effortlessly. "Yes! The Bike!" She exclames. Her favorite sort of transportation. The sleek motercycle A.K.A. 'The crotch rocket' Or so Zell had so rightly dubbed it.

"Take that to Deling and Zell will bring it back. He is in Deling on vacation. he is coming back later today. " Selphie only nods to this.

"See ya pops." She tilts her head to the left slightly and gives a small smile before exiting the room and making it back down to the first floor where a mass of Garden staff members had gathered talking heatedly. They only stopped when the doors opened with a ding and she stepped out. All of them lookes at her.

"What? Don't act like you all have never seen a girl walks out of an ellavator before. Do you all need help knocking your eyes back in ta your head?" She demands then walks off to the dorms and slips the note she had written earlier under Quistis' door then walks off to the Parking Lot. Strapping her bag to the back of the bike and starts the death contraption. Pulls on her mask and speeds out of the parking lot leaving behind a trail of smoke and skid marks from the tires.

Reaching Balamb city she rides The Bike up the train steps and flashes her ticket at the poor soul who had the dim idea of taking the graveyard shift for this night. The old man flashes her a smile knowing exactly who she was and the reason for riding up the step like a bat from hell. The train was already there and the man shooed her in. Laughing at the static girl. Selphie wave her index and middle finger to him as her way of saying 'Thank you'. She parked The Bike and looks around finding herself all alone in the train. Normally there were a few night people hanging out on the train.

'Guess Cid booked me a train all to meh-self.' She thinks as she punchs the pin into the SeeD compartment and enters. Flopping on the couch and reclining back as the train starts to move. Sighs and streaches out. Knowing she was being watched every second. She had been watched as soon as she left the Garden. Who ever this person was they were good but not that good. She pulls out her Ipod and slips in the headphones turning on the black contraption. Searching for her favorite song 'Good Enough' by Evanescence. She sings along softly

"Under your spell again

I can't say no to you

Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand

I can't say no to you

Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly

Now I can't let go of this dream

I can't breathe but I feel

Good enough

I feel good enough for you

Drink up sweet decadence

I can't say no to you

And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind

I can't say no to you

Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely

Now I can't let go of this dream

Can't believe that I feel

Good enough

I feel good enough

Its been such a long time coming, but I feel good

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall

Pour real life down on me

Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough

Am I good enough

For you to love me too

So take care what you ask of me

Cause I can't say no" Her voice strong and bold yet soft and timid at the same time if possible. Her eyes close and she turns on her side letting the music play at it's will. Pretending to be asleep trying to lure out this person. After about an hour the person comes out of hiding after many shifts of postion of the couch. Making it look like she was really sleeping. She had even throw her arm over the arm rest and kicked up her legs letting them rest on the wall. Staying that way for ten minutes before rolling around clinging to a small pillow that was casually thrown on the couch. She was now resting on her right side still clinging to the pillow. The person was standing right infront of her. She could feel the heat of a hand hovering above her cheek. This person not daring to touch her for fear of waking her and going in to an all out war.


End file.
